Silver Love
by jade.thornton.58
Summary: So once again Tori and Jade have been paired together by Sikowitz, when assigned a rather unusual prop to use for their script, and Tori sliding around on the arm of some preppy North Ridge girl how will Jade react? What will happen when Jade's feelings and jealousy start to show their heads?
1. Chapter 1

Tori walked down the hallway and looked at Jade as she clutched the handcuffs. "Sikowitz said we had to use these as the lead prop for our script,"she said shyly as she handed them to the raven haired girl.

Jade took the handcuffs and smirked watching the light play on the metal. "Is that so? I guess this lame assignment with you won't be that lame now." She looked up at the brunette. "Not that I expect anything good but do you have any idea what we could use them for?" she chuckled and put the handuffs into her bag.

She felt her face turn bright red and she looked away with a knot in her throat and a shrug,"umm whatever you want."

"We could do a hostage thing where I like hold you for ransom from your boyfriend?"she shrugged and slowly brought her eyes up to meet Jade's.

"Hmmm..." Jade paused for a bit. "That idea is not bad actually. Considering it's yours." She turned and started to put some books into her locker. "So, if we're going to use that idea we need to work out the full story. Tell your parents you won't come home after school. We'll write at my place." She stated without even looking at Tori or waiting for her to give her okay.

Tori rubbed her neck and forced herself to object,"I uhh I have a date tonight."

"Oh." Jade said closing her locker. "Say, when was this due again? You aren't trying to get away with doing nothing and just take the grade, do you?" she stepped a little closer to Tori her gaze fixed on the other girl's eyes.

Tori looked away and tensed as she dropped her head quickly in a downward position. "No. I was gonna work on it tonight I just have to be somewhere first."

"Now that sounds better." Jade smirked. "So, when will you be there? There is no way we're working on this at your place, not with your sister around. Unless I can use these nice little handcuffs and tie her to the next best thing outside and forget where the key is."

Tori couldn't help but let a small laugh escape but she bit her lip gently,"how does 8 sound?"

"Don't be late." Jade shot her a quick, faint smile and left heading outside for lunch. She was the first to arrive at their usual table. She sat down putting her bag next to her. When they've been seeing each other after school for whatever reason is always was at the Vega's house so she wasn't quite sure about Tori coming to her place yet she really wanted to avoid having to deal with her annoying older sister or possibly Cat being around. She didn't mind Cat but working on things could be quite tiring when the bubbly redhead is around. And since Cat often ends up at tori's place after school she didn't want to risk it.

Tori watched her walk off and bit her lip gently with a sigh. "I could use this,"she whispered to herself before going to lunch.

Jade was alone reading a script she wrote ealier in class adding a few notes here and there. However, the peace and quiet didn't last long as Cat came bouncing towards the table. "Hey Jade, my parents are bringing my brother to the special hospital again so i'll be home alone today but being alone is boring. Let's do something fun together after school." the cheerful girl giggled and sit down next to Jade who put her notebook back into her bag. There was no point trying to work on that with Cat around. "Sorry Cat, I've got schoolwork to do. Didn't Sikowitz pair you together with someone as well? Maybe you two can use the time to be productive." Jade didn't say that she'd be orking on their assignment with Tori otherwise Cat would beg until she'd be allowed to come too and knowing Tori she would let her come.

"Yep! I work with Beck,"she giggled and looked at her,"What about you Jadey?" Tori ate quietly then left for class quietly.

"Well..." Jade didn't want to lie but she couldn't tell cat who she's been paired up with either for obvious reasons. "I got to work on it alone for a while since my partner is busy today. Anyways, I really gotta go, need to get a few things from my locker before class starts." she said and left quickly. usually she would be quite jealous of another girl being paired up with Beck but not so this time. Seems like she's over it. She knew it was over after all it was her to break up with him but she still had that bit of protectiveness over him.

Cat smiled and giggled as she kissed Jades cheek,"Okay Jadey." Tori smiled as the rest of the day went by and she started to walk home.

Jade tensed a little but ignored it knowing that Cat often acts a little wierd. The remainder of the day went by rather fast. She went home and decided to work on her other script until Tori will arrive. While doing minor corrections and additions to her script Jade found herself wondering who Tori would be dating.

Tori laughed quietly as Brandi dropped her off at Jade's. it was dark and the headlights were bright on the side of the house. Tori leaned over and slowly kissed her before heading inside.

Jade was close to being asleep when she noticed some noise. She got up from the couch, putting the notebook aside and headed towards the door.

Tori giggled as Brandi pinned her to the porch rail and kissed her,"Brandi stop it,"she whispered with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow,"she said pulling the girls North Ridge jacket tighter around her own shoulders and knocked on Jade's door.

Jade watched them through the small window near the door. For some reason the jealousy and protectiveness she usually felt towards Beck flared up inside her. She opened the door as the strange girl walked away just in time when tori started to knock. "You date?" she asked pretending to be less than interested in the answer.

She looked away and slowly nodded quietly,"Umm yeah. We met at Karoke Dokie about a month ago,"she said as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder,"We should get to work I won't stay over too late,"she said.

"Too bad. You need to stay until we're done." Jade smirked. "So, we better don't waste out time here and work. Follow me." she said and started heading towards her room. "My mother will be home soon so it's better when we work in my room."

Tori smiled weakly and followed Jade into the house pausing slightly before following her into the room and sitting on edge in the chair at the computer desk,"Umm so where should we start?"

"Hmm... How about we start by you coming over here." Jade said pointing towards her bed smirking.

Tori blushed and shifted her weight,"I'm uh fine here,"she said as she put her bag down and rummaged for her notebook.

"Scared? Don't be such a baby. I'm not going to bite you or anything. It just... works better that way, actually that's how cat and I usually work on things. Making it easier. But if you are too much of a chicken..." Jade smirked

Tori growled quietly and looked away before she grabbed her notebook and walked over to the bed sitting down quietly. She shifted her weight, her whole body tense as she glanced up at Jade,"I uh...so how should we start it?"

"Good girl! Wasn't that bad now, was it?" Jade chuckled. Unknown to Tori she kept the handcuffs hidden behind her back. She actually planned to use those to just scare her a little but now she had other plans. "And now we'll start by simply doing..." she quickly put one half of the handcuffs around Tori's wrist "this." and with a quick movement she had her caught, cuffed to her bed.

Tori whined and squirmed in panic at the sudden movement and restraints. She jerked against them and grunted as she looked up at Jade,"What are you doing?" She pulled up against the cuffs wishing they would break but they were actual metal onces, and not just the cheapo plastic ones. She looked up at Jade and slowly fell still as she shivered at the glint in the girl's eyes. "Jade..?" She whined quietly as she slid up on the bed slightly to ease the cutting pain from the handcuffs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't fight them, it won't work." Jade smirked looking down at Tori. "And now we'll talk." she said, a devious grin still on her face.

Tori felt a hard shiver run down her spine as she looked up at Jade and brought her knees up to her chest quietly,"Talk? Couldn't we do that, without the handcuffs?"she whined as she shifted, finding a slightly comfortable position to sit in that didn't get the circulation off to her wrists.

"Well, You said you won't stay long so now you will stay. It's not like you have much of a choice." Jade said as she sat down on her chair so she could watch Tori. "So, what is it with you?"

Tori swallowed hard and closed her eyes as she shifted uneasily under Jade's gaze,"What are you talking about? You're the one who randomly cuffed me to your bed." Her heart was racing as she looked up at Jade and felt her body quaking slightly from the adrenaline rush.

"Whatever do you mean?" Jade mocked her in her "Tori voice". "Come on, don't play dumb. Now talk or this will be a long night. And there is no school tomorrow so you don't need to go." she leaned back in the chair her gaze still on Tori. She did enjoy having the girl completely under control.

Tori blushed and sighed quietly,"Could you at least be more specific on what you want to know? We can talk without these things on...please, they hurt,"she whimpered looking at Jade as she shifted her weight,"beside even in these, if I didn't want to talk I wouldn't."

"Nice try, Vega. If I would take them off you you'd simply grab your stuff and leave. And I am pretty sure you know what I want you to talk about."

Tori sighed and looked up at Jade,"Is it about..me and Cat?"She said quietly, biting her lip as she looked up and locked eyes with Jade. She stopped suddenly realizing what she meant and her eyes widened,"Oh." She looked away,"I uh..umm...I,"she stopped and tried to think quietly.

"Cat? What about Cat?" Jade wondered what kind og thing she would have to confess that would concern her and Cat. "Nevermind, you can tell that later. Now tell me. Don't lie. I know there is something you hide and I won't let you go until you spill the truth."

"Is this about what Beck told you?"She whined as she looked at you,"About me and...and you?" She felt tears pricking at her eyes and the knot in her throat tightened. "Jade I...,"She took a deep breath and sighed,"That I like you?"

"So it was not just a joke." Jade whispered quietly. Beck has been telling her about how Tori feels towards her some time ago after she noticed Tori's behaviour change. But she brushed it off as a joke. But knowing that she really feels that way did suprise her in some way. "That. Exactly that." she smirked. "I knew it but it's more fun to make you admit it." she smirked moving over to the bed. Now if you promise not to run off and tell me about you can Cat I might take off the handcuffs."

She looked up at Jade and sighed quietly,"Yes I do like you,"she sighed as she closed her eyes. She shifted as Jade came over and she swallowed hard,"I umm...well, I'm trying to get Cat and Trina together. They both like each other but Trina's too scared of it getting out that she likes girls to actually show it to Cat. I guess me and Trina are more alike than I thought,"She whispered looking away feeling her heart sink at the confession.

"Hooking up cat and your sister? Are you crazy?" Jade laughed "You know this would possibly the end of the world. Take the hyperactive, bubbly Cat and combine her with your... well, wierd sister. You will create a monster." she joked. She didn't know that Cat had a crush on the older Vega even though Cat usually tells her everything. And being Cat's friend she'd support the two of them getting together if that's what's making Cat happy. "So who knew that both Vegas swing the other way just one of them apparently having more luck than the other." Jade thought for a quick moment before taking out a small key opening the handcuffs. "There, you cooperated so now you're free."

Tori rubbed her wrists gently and looked away,"Thanks,"She whispered as she looked at the red cuts on her wrists. She ignored it and shoved her hands into her lap before she grabbed her notebook and pencil,"Umm, I should get home. It's late and my parents will worry. I'll finish the script and bring it by tomorrow for you to look at,"She said as she slowly forced herself to stand up and go for her bag. Her back was to Jade as she took a sigh and started to talk to the girl a little louder,"I..I like you Jade, alot. Like, I like like you, I always have. I was scared to tell you, because I was scared you wouldn't understand, and you would just hold it over my head."


End file.
